Lucia Damora
Lucia Damora is a Limerian Princess said to be the "sorceress reborn", a reincarnation of the all-powerful sorceress Eva. She can wield all elementia magic and is capable of finding the long-lost Kindred, powerful crystals that can bestow unbelievable powers of creation or destruction. She is the daughter of King Gaius and Althea Damora and the sister of Prince Magnus, but not by birth. She is, in truth, as close as anyone can come to a Paelsian royal, a daughter of the Chieftain Basilius, stolen from her cradle by the king's mistress Sabina and her sister, Jana, shortly after her birth. History When Lucia was born, two mortal but powerful witches, Sabina and Jana, set out to Paelsia in search of a newborn baby girl who is said to be destined to become the successor of the original sorceress, Eva, with incredible magic; she was able to control all elementia without blood sacrifices. When the sisters finally found the baby girl, they were forced to kill her mother who was trying to protect her. Jana believed that both her and her sister could raise the child in peace and train her to become a sorceress that could bring peace to the world and restore the elementia magic that has been long forgotten. However, her cruel and deceptive sister, Sabina, had other plans. Sabina killed Jana and brought the child to her lover, King Gaius Damora, who raised Lucia as his own. Appearance Lucia is described to have pale, flawless skin and long, silky, raven hair that fell to her waist in soft waves. Her eyes are said to be sharp and the color of the clear blue sky. She has full lips and a thin, slight body- hardly shapely- more lithe. She is said to be the most beautiful girl in Limeros. Her dark beauty unintentionally attracts many suitors, including her brother, Magnus, and the Watcher, Alexius. Personality Lucia is kind, friendly, quiet, intelligent, and loyal. She holds love and deep respect for her father and mother equally, but her father is cruelly strict and Lucia has a hard time connecting with her mother, due to the fact that the queen is quite harsh on Lucia. She loves her brother Magnus very dearly, however, she does not have any romantic feelings for him as he does. Like her brother, she masks her feelings and true intentions from people like her parents, remaining polite, careful, and smart. Following the events of Gathering Darkness, she became more ruthless and cold towards others, with little regard to their lives. In Frozen Tides, she abandons all moral principles and holds no regard for human life. Heartbroken by the loss of Alexius and blinded by her fury as being deceived and used for her powers, she traveled across Limeros and Paelsia alongside the vengeful fire god Kyan, destroying all in their path, like an all-consuming flame. She does, however, come to her senses after learning that she is pregnant with Alexius's child. She betrays Kyan and begins a quest for redemption. Relationships Romantic Relationships Magnus Damora Lucia's older brother and the heir of Limeros. Since Lucia has hardly any social interactions with others her age, she spends all her free time with her brother Magnus. He is her only friend and closest confidant. Magnus is very handsome, brooding, and sarcastic; but he is always seems to be in tortured pain and anger. Lucia doesn't like or understand the way her brother suffers, so she does whatever she can to care for him, protect him, and make him happy. However, their strong friendship with one another becomes strained when Magnus succumbs to his desire for her and kisses her, telling her that he loves her as more than a sister. Lucia is disgusted by her brother's feelings for her and rejects him. Although she will never love him the way he loves her, that is to say, romantically, Lucia still cares for him deeply and doesn't want to see him suffer. In Frozen Tides, however, she manipulates Magnus by fake-confessing her love for him, kissing him and then using her magic to extract information from him after he refuses to aid her, in order to locate a stone wheel, a gateway to the Sanctuary. In Crystal Storm, Lucia comes to deeply regret hurting Magnus and she hopes to reunite with him and redeem herself, renewing their once close sibling relationship. Alexius The Watcher who visited Lucia's dreams in Rebel Spring. While suffering from the after effects of using her magic to break the enchantments barring the Limerian forces from entering the City of Gold, Lucia was reduced to a comatose state, literally trapped inside her own mind. During this time, she was visited by the Watcher Alexius in dreams, who, unbeknownst to her, had been watching over her since the day she was born. In Gathering Darkness, Alexius, under the spell of Melenia, was forced to exile himself to manipulate Lucia into doing Melenia bidding. He posed as a tutor while assisting Lucia in locating the Kindred, and taught her, secretly, a way to overpower ever the most supreme immortal beings, should the time ever come that Lucia might need to best one, such as Melenia herself. During this time, they made fast friends, and eventually became lovers. After consummating their love, Alexius convinces Lucia to elope with him to Limeros. Alexius, still under Melenia spell, has ill intentions, and plans to use Lucia to awaken the last Kindred and then kill her. Unable to overcome Melenia's spell and disobey her commands, Alexius takes his own life to spare Lucia's. This leaves Lucia heartbroken and alters her personality, making her a more cold hearted and merciless person. In Frozen Tides, it is revealed that she is pregnant with Alexius's child, which is greatly weakening her magic. In the end, Lucia reverts to her former more kind-hearted and forgiving nature, spurred by the reality of motherhood and her desire to give her child a better and happier life. Familial Relationships Gaius Damora Lucia's adoptive father and King of Limeros. Despite how very harsh, strict, and ruthless her father is, King Gaius does show kindness and support for Lucia, but Lucia doesn't know that his true intentions of coaxing and caring for her is all to manipulate her into allowing him to utilize her power. When Lucia kills his long-time mistress and adviser, Sabina Mallius, with her every growing magical abilities, Gaius is, surprisingly, not upset but in fact impressed with his adoptive daughter and brings her with him and his son, Magnus, to Auranos so that he can use Lucia's magic to conquer Auranos. Lucia turns out to be instrumental to their victory over Corvin, but at the price of rendering Lucia into a comatose-like state for a short period of time. After Lucia wakes, Gaius commissions several tutors, witches, to instruct Lucia in the magical arts, but she is already too advanced for them to match. Eventually, Lucia find a worthy instructor in Alexius, an exiled Watcher sent by Melenia, Gaius's Watcher advisor. In the days that follows, Lucia becomes more distant from her family, seeing the truth finally- that all this time they have been using her only for her power. Eventually Lucia grows to despise the Damoras, forsaking them and allying with the Fire Kindred, who is hell-bent on world destruction. In time, she realizes that she was wrong, that her family does care for her, and that she cares for them. She seeks to reunite with her family, and use her powers to restore their fallen kingdom to its former glory. Althea Damora Lucia's adoptive mother, wife of King Gaius, and Queen of Limeros. Lucia and Althea always has a difficult relationship. Althea resented Lucia, for she was not her true daughter, and Lucia did not understand why her mother treated her with such contempt, as if nothing Lucia did would ever make her worthy of her mother's love and respect. Still, Lucia loved her mother, and treated her with respect Althea never reciprocated. After Lucia's ordeal in Auranos and subsequent coma, Althea feigns remorse and pretends to desire a better relationship with her daughter. Lucia is suspicious at first, but accepts Althea's apology, until Althea reveals her true purpose: it was she that was prolonging Lucia's coma and preventing her from recovering. She believed Lucia's magic to be evil and that she was entrusted with the task of ending Lucia's unholy existence. She was, however, not strong enough to kill Lucia just yet, and she was keeping her in a paralyzed state until she could summon the willpower. Althea's plans, however, are thwarted, when she dies unexpectedly at the hands of Aron Lagaris, at the order of the king. Lucia, shortly afterward, awakes, not longer suffering form the effects of the sleeping potion that Althea had been administering. After learning the truth of Althea, Lucia despises her and all but celebrates her death. Notable Friendships Cleiona Bellos Princess of Auranos. During Lucia's stay in the Auranian palace, she grows close to Cleo, who, unknown to Lucia, is only befriending Lucia to use her against her family. They hunt for the Kindred together, alongside Alexius and Magnus, who followed Lucia and the others to the location of one of the awakened Kindred, suspicious of Alexius and Cleo. However, Cleo has already passed the information regarding the awakened Kindred to Jonas Agallon and the rebels, who had already claimed the crystal. Lucia discovers this, and attempts to take the princess's life, but makes a last second decision to spare her. Jonas Agallon Rebel Leader. In the fifth book, Crystal Storm, Jonas Agallon comes across Lucia accidentally, and spares her from an unsavory fate at the hands of Paelsian peasants, against whom Lucia, weakened by her pregnancy, was unable to defend herself. Lucia demands Jonas take her to her family, and he obliges her, but during their journey, Lucia falls ill, and Jonas brings her to his sister, Felicia, hoping that she might help ease Lucia's pain. When Felicia learns of Lucia's true identity, she is horrified, but aids her minimally. Felicia demands they leave at first light. Lucia's condition only worsens, which Timotheus later reveals is due to the fact that Lucia is prophesied to die in childbirth. When Lucia goes into labor, however, Jonas lends her his "magic", recently discovered elementia abilities he gained through various magical healings, and Lucia, despite the prophecy, survives. Jonas, however, is greatly weakened, and may have lost his magical abilities altogether. Lucia names her daughter Lyssa, after Jonas's deceased lover, Lysandra, in honor of both Jonas and Lysandra, for whose death Lucia was indirectly responsible. In Immortal Reign, Lucia becomes a lot closer with Jonas to the point where it becomes romantic. She claims that Jonas is the most trustworthy, most patient person she's ever known. She comes to value his company more and more everyday. She also tends to feel sad and very vulnerable whenever he's not around with her. After the final battle with Kyan, Lucia and Jonas develop a deeply budding romantic relationship. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty